Quinze mille mots !
by quatre8ss
Summary: OS Cadeau pour BellaPotter. POV HP : Il n’y a pas assez avec quinze mille mots pour exprimer correctement ce que je ressens en ce moment même. Et même si je les avais ces quinze mille mots, il n’y a pas de bonne façon de les enchaîner.


**Disclaimer : J'emprunte les personnages à JK Rowling, etc., etc...**

**Pairing : Attention ! Ceci n'est PAS un HP/DM (oui, je sais...) mais un slash quand même. **

**Rating : K+ (je t'adore soeurette, mais faut pas trop m'en demander non plus)**

**Dédicace : à ma soeur, pour son anniversaire. J********e sais, ça fait pas quinze mille mots non plus, seulement 1500 (enfin, 1498 plus précisément, sans le « the end ») Mais bon, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps et j'suis pas un robot non plus… ****JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!! (Là, ça fait 1500 mots ^^)**

**Bonne lecture à vous qui passez par là ! **

**Quinze mille mots**

_Quinze mille mots. Quinze mille mots. Quinze mille mots. Quinze mille mots. Quinze mille mots. Quinze mille mots. Quinze mille mots..._

_Quinze mille mots._

_Quinze mille mots ! _

_Il n'y a pas assez avec quinze mille mots pour exprimer correctement ce que je ressens en ce moment même. Et même si je les avais ces quinze mille mots, il n'y a pas de bonne façon de les enchaîner._

_Je ne saurai par quoi commencer, vraiment. Vous allez me dire, le début, ce serait déjà pas mal. _

_Oui. _

_Sans doute… _

_Ce serait toutefois trop long, je vais juste vous narrer ce qui m'a amené à écrire ceci. _

_J'essaierai d'adopter un point de vue le plus objectif possible. _

_Tout à commencer, le mardi 16 décembre, quelques jours seulement avant les vacances de Noël, lors d'un dernier cours de potion._

« POTTER ! DEUX HEURES DE COLLE SAMEDI MATIN ! » hurla Séverus Snape en cette matinée de décembre. Les mots résonnèrent dans tout Poudlard.

Qu'avait donc encore fait le célèbre Survivant pour mériter telle punition ? La question a cette réponse impliquait plusieurs possibilités :

Petit A : le jeune étudiant avait raté sa potion.

Petit B : le jeune étudiant n'avait pas été très attentif et avait raté sa potion.

Petit C : le jeune étudiant avait été distrait, donc il n'avait pas été très attentif, et par conséquent il avait raté sa potion.

Aux dires de Harry James Potter, pourtant, celui-ci n'avait pas été distrait par quoi que ce soit (sauf peut-être la conversation à cinq mètres devant lui d'un certain blondinet nommé Draco Malfoy et de son acolyte Blaise Zabini, lesquels, il en était sûr, préparés un sale coup à son encontre) ; qu'il était très attentif à ce qu'ils disaient au loin, euh… à ce qu'il faisait avec cette racine de Bitoubi-machin-chose ou un truc dans le genre. Bon, raté sa potion, c'était presque devenu une habitude alors pourquoi en faire tout un plat ? Franchement, vous êtes pas d'accord ?

Visiblement, la tête du professeur de potion couverte d'une gelée rose fluo suffisait pour mettre tout le monde d'accord.

Un long silence s'installa dans la salle de cours après que la sentence était tombée.

Seul un « plouic, plouic, plouic » (les gouttes de potion tombant sur le parquet en bois) était audible.

« Le cours est fini, fit Snape en serrant les dents, détachant bien chaque mot. Potter, vous restez là. »

Le Gryffondor risqua un regard vers son professeur, avant de déglutir difficilement. Il allait le payer cher. Hermione lui lança un regard encourageant. Snape s'était dirigé vers son bureau, faisant ainsi dos aux autres élèves qui quittèrent la salle le plus silencieusement possible. Draco Malfoy s'autorisa un rictus vers sa Némésis et le frôla, épaule contre épaule, lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui. Harry s'empêcha de répondre, même lorsque Malfoy lui murmura un « Amuse-toi bien avec les chaudrons, Potty ! »

Deux heures de colle suffisaient amplement, il n'allait pas aggraver la situation. Pas devant leur professeur en tout cas. Le jeune homme brun se concentra sur leur professeur qui s'essuyait les cheveux d'un sort. Malheureusement pour lui, la potion était bien incrustée.

Très vite, Harry était seul avec Snape. Le Survivant ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. Snape semblait avoir oublié sa présence. Il tentait toujours d'éliminer les restes de gelée rose de ses cheveux. Le garçon s'approcha de lui.

« Je…commença le Rouge et Or, je suis désolé. »

L'homme devant lui, se retourna lentement. Il ne montra pas sa surprise en constatant que son élève était à quelques centimètres de distance.

« Tu n'as pas l'air si désolé que ça, Potter »

Il avait dit ces mots d'un ton sec. Harry fit une petite moue avant de répondre dans un sourire insolent :

« Je dois avouer que cette couleur rose… Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille de Snape, se collant à lui, il prit une mèche de cheveux de couleur rose et la passa derrière l'oreille gauche du professeur, … te va à ravir, _Séverus_, finit-il, chuchotant ces dernières paroles, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. »

_Ces deux-là ? _

_Je vous l'accorde, la vie est bizarre parfois. Elle peut devenir une routine et on s'en accommode très bien. Mais de temps à autre, elle vous surprend. Vous voyez les choses différemment. Ça fait réfléchir. Vous changez. Certes, le changement n'est pas vraiment facile, mais avec le temps, on s'y fait très bien. C'est là qu'on se dit : oui, pourquoi pas, après tout ? _

_Cette petite réflexion n'a pas pour but de vous convertir au récit qui la précède. Il s'agit simplement de combler l'histoire, pour éviter de mettre en mots, ce qui se passait à ce moment-là, entre Harry Potter et Séverus Snape. Choses qui ne regardaient qu'eux. _

_Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit : oui, pourquoi pas, après tout, que je vais pousser ce fait, au vice, pour votre plaisir._

_Passons donc directement au samedi, jour de la retenue._

Harry s'était rendu à son heure de colle, après avoir salué ses amis, l'âme en peine, dans un soupir rêveur… rêveur ?

Ronald Weasley se dit qu'il avait imaginé simplement cela et retourna à sa partie d'échec avec Seamus.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de son amant, Harry toqua deux fois, avant d'entrer. Son professeur l'attendait, adossé à son bureau.

« Asseyez-vous, monsieur Potter. »

Tout en disant cela, il désigna la chaise devant lui.

Harry obéit, sans mot dire. Une fois assis, une table apparue devant lui. Intrigué, le Survivant lança un regard à son professeur, avant de reporter son attention à ce qui se trouvait sur la table : une feuille, une plume, et un encrier. Le Gryffondor s'apprêta à questionner Snape, mais ce dernier parla en premier :

« Vous allez me rédiger une rédaction sur ce que je représente à vos yeux, en quinze mille mots. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Et je suis très sérieux ! » ajouta l'homme habillé de noir, sans que son jeune étudiant n'ait le temps de répliquer. Puis, il retourna à son bureau, s'installa et reporta son attention à ses copies, sans plus se préoccuper de son élève.

Elève qui imitait très bien les poissons. Dire que Harry Potter était surpris, était un doux euphémisme.

Il se prit toutefois au jeu…

_Voilà donc pourquoi, cela fait presque deux heures maintenant que j'écris sur ce bout de parchemin, plutôt que de marquer la peau de mon cher amant, en ce moment même. J'en suis le premier navré, mais j'ai été puni, je me dois de ce fait, d'accomplir ma pénitence correctement. _

_Ce que je ressens pour Séverus Snape ? En quinze mille mots ! _

_Il n'y a pas assez avec quinze mille mots pour exprimer correctement ce que je ressens en ce moment même. Et même si je les avais ces quinze mille mots, il n'y a pas de bonne façon de les enchaîner._

_Il doit être surpris de me voir ainsi, effectuant ma punition avec tant d'application. _

_Quoique, je ne suis pas si assidu que cela. Je ne vais pas écrire ces quinze mille mots. Bien trop long ( j'ai d'autres projets) et surtout inutile (je préfère les actes aux mots) Avant de finir et d'exécuter ce que j'avais prévu en venant ici, je me contenterai d'écrire ces quatre mots que je lui murmure à chaque fois : Je t'aime, Séverus. _

**The end**

**NdS : Alors, verdict ? **


End file.
